


Subspace

by YanderePyrrha



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderePyrrha/pseuds/YanderePyrrha
Summary: A mashup of the Subspace Emissary and the original Super Smash Bros. Opening.Follows the version where Peach is kidnapped and tropy'd first. Does anyone have a word for that?Will update every weekend.





	1. Introduction

 

_"A child, curious yet pure, begins to lose innocence...."_

Hello there! It's a pleasure to meet you.

On the outside I seem like normal boy. Higher middle class, fourth grade, average height. But in my world, you are universes away from reality.

One of my favorite things to do is play with my action figures. The hand-me-downs, the hand-me-downs of hand-me-downs, and the brand new ones. Put some random objects together and BAM! You've set up the perfect stage for a fight. A battlefield just waiting for blood to be spilled on. Where enemies bond over the art of _rage_.

In my world there's a special fighting tournament each year. People from many different realms and universes come to spectate and compete each year. And I'm in charge. I think I should spice it up a bit this year.....

Welcome to my world.

Or as I'd like to call it, **Hell**.

_~~Have fun!~~ _


	2. A not very warm welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3! 2! 1! BEGIN!

_"All are left to dwell beneath, for his wrath has left us powerless"_

Zelda could not be more excited, but you could never tell. A princess had to conceal her emotions, after all. But the princess of the Mushroom kingdom, Peach Toadstool was grinning ear to ear right next to her. 

Maybe rules were less strict there than in Hyrule.

But at the same time, she wanted to jump and run around like a small child. But last time she did that was well over ten years ago, and in her head her father would be nagging her about it. But after all it was a worthy occasion. It had been her first Super Smash Brothers tournament since the great war of Twilight.

Speaking of which, the other reason she was so excited was that the hero had come to compete, too. Over the last six months, both of them had become great friends. However, the hero was out on a quest to find the master sword. Apparently this realm had its own master sword, and in case there were any evil contestants, he wanted to use it to his advantage. He said he'd be back in a week. Which was completely fine seeing as his first battle was one of the later ones.

But anyway, she herself had been counting the minutes to this arrival and couldn't wait to watch a battle between anybody. She herself was more ready than ever, with what felt like years of training from the war and a new transformation, inspired by one of her past incarnations. It made her quicker and stronger physically, though weakening her magic slightly. 

The battle was about to begin between two veteran fighters, Mario of the Mushroom kingdom and Kirby of Dreamland. The announcer counted the fighters in... and GO!

The swift moves of the pink puff ball floated around while the plumber threw ferocious punches through the air. The choreography was solid, almost as if the fight had been staged. However, Zelda knew as well as all of these fighters that in a fast-paced fight like this, quick strategizing was the way to go.

The fight went on for around 3 minutes before Mario was knocked down for the last time. His body solidified to a trophy and Kirby reawakened him. Both shook hands and waved to the crowd proudly. But just then, a rolling flock of red clouds filled the sky. A large airship with a mask of some sort on the hull flew above, dropping mysterious purple bugs. The bugs multiplied and spawn creatures of an evil demeanor. Zelda could not believe it, thinking it was a sort of joke played by a fan. But no one could have gone this far to attain attention, could they?

The princess had no idea what was happening, but she couldn't just stand by and watch. she looked over to Princess Peach, who she was fairly acquainted to and worked well together with, fighting in numerous team battles together. They both knew they were thinking the same thing, and nodded at each other. Zelda teleported down to the arena, while Peach floated down with her parasol. Both Mario and Kirby were ready to team up against the creatures. 

Zelda hadn't believed her first battle would come so early, but things had gone a lot more differently than she had expected. And maybe, just maybe, it was just her, but the heir chosen by the goddesses had heard the faintest voice shouting " _3, 2, 1, GO!_ "

* * *

 

The angel watched the match carefully from his goddess' palace. The fights were so amazing, he'd love to participate too. He could fight very well, and even led the best of the best in the army. He might even be granted the gift of flight if Lady Palutena allowed him! It would be so great.....

Wait.

What was that?

It could not be a good thing. 

But all the boy could do was stand and watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe this fic isn't going too well with no kudos, literally ten hits and the shortest first chapter in history. Or it's just the tags.  
> Probably the tags.  
> But in all seriousness, should I continue or delete this work?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hope may keep us interested, but how far will it take us?"_

Hit. Cast. Reflect. There was an ongoing pattern to all of Zelda's attacks. These creatures, _Primids_ , as she heard someone from the crowd call them, were easy to vanquish in one or two hits, but they came in abundance. Which was not a good thing.

 Just as the group thought they finished off the last of them, they were horrified when realizing the primids and stormclouds were only a distraction. Zelda didn’t know about the others, but she was beginning to become tired. The cuts and scrapes were minor, but she used some of her magic to heal herself anyway. She couldn’t go down this easily.

 

When things possibly get worse, a giant flower with piranha-like features jumped upon the stadium with two cages, imprisoning the princesses. Zelda tried to burn the cage with her magic, but it didn’t work. If it wasn’t going to break open from the inside, then maybe it would open from the outside. The bars were too thin for heiress to fit her hand through, and there were risks of inflicting damage onto herself if she did. “Hey!” she called over to Kirby, who was taking the opportunity of the flower's distraction to save her.

Kirby took no time to try to break her out of her out of her cage, and Mario was already busy trying to save the princess of the Mushroom kingdom. It was a rather terrifying experience, as the flower seemed to always rock and drag the cages around to attack. Finally she was out, but Peach had it worse with multiple cuts and scrapes, and a deep fissure in her leg. Zelda considered going over to heal her, but a large figure cloaked in green floated down from the sky with a large metallic ball. Two robots came over and opened it, revealing a bomb, with a clock with a countdown currently at 2 minutes. Mario tried to punch move to bomb to a different area, punching and kicking it. Unfortunately, he was knocked out of the stadium and sent flying.

Things had went from 100 to 1000. Zelda could not believe what had happened. At that moment, a man with a strange resemblance to Mario jumped out of the sky with a special large gun. He was about to shoot it at Zelda, until he saw to weak and injured princess looking at him, eyes begging for mercy. He didn’t take it, and shot her right in the stomach. Her body turned into a trophy, and he collected her and left, knowing there would be no more time to take more sacrifices.

The bomb was ticking. In just 10 seconds, it would explode. Kirby summoned a floating star from the sky and inhaled Zelda. She didn't know what he was doing, but he seemed to have a plan. He spat her out on top of the star, and just when the bomb began to explode they just nearly missed the hit.

The princess knew she was lucky to survive this one incident, but it was clear this was the beginning of a war. And another war was _just_ what she needed.

* * *

 

Pit turned his head to look behind him. "Lady Palutena?"

"Hello Pit," she answered "I saw what had happened. I can sense the beginning of a war upon us."

"What should we do?"

"I want you to go to the Smash realm," spoke the goddess "I understand how much you would enjoy participating in their tournaments. See this as a trial to see if you are ready for the challenge. You shall return to me with your results once the war is over.  I shall watch over you."

"But who wil-" Pit stuttered

"I will be fine on my own. But the question is, will you?"

"Lady Palutena, thank you for this opportunity! I'll go immediately."

"Pit, wait." The goddess murmured, "I will grant you with a special bow." She used magic to summon the weapon. "See this as my gift to you. Be on your way."

"Thank you, my lady." 

And with that, the boy flew out of the temple with a large grin on his face. He was armed and ready!


	4. A note

Dear Anyone who comes across this fic:

As you can see by the date, I haven't kept my promise to update every weekend. There weren't any readers, so I didn't think anyone would like it and I also got really busy in between. But if you happened to like the first three chapters and wished it had continued, I'm willing to give this a second go. I may not update as often, but I will be consistent and have longer chapters. So dear reader, If you like what you saw, keep in mind that there might be more to come.


End file.
